memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Lawrence
|birthplace = Charlotte, North Carolina, USA |roles = Actress |characters = Amelia Earhart }} Sharon Lawrence is the actress who played famed aviator Amelia Earhart in the second season episode . She is best known for her Emmy Award-nominated role as Assistant DA Sylvia Costas in five seasons of the gritty, popular television series NYPD Blue. Her co-stars on this series included fellow Star Trek guest actors Gordon Clapp and Michael Buchman Silver. She also guest-starred in the pilot episode of ABC's legal drama Boston Legal, starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois and recently had a recurring role as Maisy Gibbons (with whom Steven Culp's character had an affair) on ABC's Desperate Housewives, starring Teri Hatcher. Lawrence voiced the character of DC Comics' on an episode of Superman: The Animated Series written by Hilary J. Bader. Her character was given to introducing herself in a grandiose fashion reminiscent of Lwaxana Troi. From 1997 through 1998, she co-starred with Jonathan Banks on the sitcom Fired Up, executive produced by Kelsey Grammer. From 1999 through 2001, she and Stephen Root were cast members in another sitcom, called Ladies Man. In 2001, she starred the short-lived TV series Wolf Lake. Also starring in this series were Bruce McGill and the late Kellie Waymire. Lawrence more recently starred in the short-lived CW series Hidden Palms and had a recurring role on the hit USA series Monk (her debut episode was directed by Peter Weller). Lawrence has also made guest appearances on such television shows as Civil Wars (in an episode with Kevin Brophy, Jenette Goldstein, Jennifer Hetrick, Kenneth Mars, and George D. Wallace), Cheers (with Kirstie Alley, Kelsey Grammer, and Paul Willson), and Judging Amy (with Barbara Babcock). She also had a brief recurring role on the ABC legal drama Philly, working with James Avery, Ron Canada, Jerry Hardin, Robert Harper, and Kristanna Loken. While working on NYPD Blue, Lawrence found time to appear in many made-for-TV movies. These include In the Line of Duty: The Price of Vengeance (1994, co-starring Dean Stockwell, Norman Large, Tina Lifford, Brian Markinson, Ron Taylor, Susanna Thompson, and Dell Yount), The Heidi Chronicles (1995, co-starring Kim Cattrall), A Friend's Betrayal (1996, with John Carroll Lynch), and The Uninvited (1996, with Marnie McPhail and Lawrence Pressman). In addition, Lawrence and Ed Begley, Jr. played husband and wife in the 1994 TV movie version of The Shaggy Dog (co-starring James Cromwell). In 1997, Lawrence and actor Daniel Hugh Kelly played a married couple in the TV movie Five Desperate Hours. Lawrence has worked with guest star Jeffrey Nordling on three television projects. They first worked together in the 1994 movie Someone She Knows (co-starring Spencer Garrett), then played relatives in the 1999 movie Blue Moon (along with Richard Kiley). Most recently, Lawrence appeared with Nordling on a 2008 episode of the FX series Dirt. Some of Lawrence's more recent TV movie work includes Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (1999, with Mark Rolston), and Atomic Twister (2002, co-starring Corbin Bernsen). Her performance in the 2006 Lifetime movie Augusta, Gone earned her a nomination from from the Prism Awards. She also has a few feature films to her credit, including The Only Thrill (1997, featuring sound work by numerous Star Trek sound department members), Gossip (2000) and Little Black Book (2004, co-starring Cress Williams). Currently, Lawrence is starring in the Canadian television series Hitched. This series is scheduled to air in 2010. External links * Sharon-Lawrence.com – official web site * * de:Sharon Lawrence es:Sharon Lawrence Category:Performers Category:VOY performers